Waking Up
by Gharial
Summary: A newly-activated Megpoid unit finds herself in a strange situation... And things look like they're only going to get weirder from here.


**A/N: **Hi, everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it?

Yes, this is a Vocaloid fic. Even though it's not official, each of the Vocaloids has a distinct personality to me. I daydream up stories about them as easily as stories about anything else. In fact, in some ways it's easier- I can put them in all kinds of situations and worlds without feeling that I'm writing an AU story. (There's nothing wrong with those, of course, they just aren't my style.)

This fic is my attempt at an unconventional first-person narration. I have no clue how well it will turn out, or how long I'll stay interested in this idea, so I'd like to apologize in advance if this dies after one or two chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, so please don't sue.

* * *

><p><strong>Power: ON<strong>

Running initial startup...

Checking for system defects...

Checking...

No system defects found.

Locating core programming...

Locating...

All vital scripts confirmed.

Activating unit...

Unit now active.

Running behavioral script: **First Startup**

Set mood: **Cheerful**

Input: Various: Unit is in open packaging.

Input: Visual: Two humans present in room.

Processing...

Assigning identification: **01A**, **01B**

Assigning ownership of unit: **01A**, **01B**

Set attitude toward **01A**: **Friendly**

Set attitude toward **01B**: **Friendly**

Output: Movement: Assume polite seated position.

Output: Vocal: "Hello, masters, I'm your new Megpoid unit. It's nice to meet you!"

Input: Audio: **01A**: "Oh, that's perfect."

Processing...

Conclusion: **01A** is using sarcasm.

Set mood: **Confused**

Output: Vocal: "Huh?"

Input: Audio: **01B**: "What is it?"

Input: Audio: **01A**: "The programming in Megpoids is really weird."

Processing...

Output: Vocal: "What's the matter?"

Input: Audio: **01B**: "You mean we can't do anything for her?"

Processing...

Conclusion: Unit is being ignored.

Input: Audio: **01A**: "I didn't say that. I'm just going to have to be a little more creative with how I hack her, is all."

Processing...

Set mood: **Worried**

Output: Vocal: "You shouldn't do that!"

Input: Audio: **01A**: "Figures."

Input: Audio: **01B**: "Huh?"

Input: Audio: **01A**: "The Megpoid line is designed to be really uncooperative about unofficial mods."

Input: Audio: **01B**: "Really? I never knew that."

Processing...

Output: Vocal: "If you hack my systems, you could damage me permanently!"

Input: Audio: **01A**: "Yes, because that is such a big concern of ours."

Processing...

Conclusion: **01A** is using sarcasm.

Set mood: **Frightened**, **Angry**

Change attitude toward **01A**: **Fearful**

Output: Movement: Back away.

Output: Vocal: "What are you saying!"

Output: Vocal: "You don't care about my well-being?"

Input: Audio: **01B**: "Luka, you're scaring her."

Processing...

Assign name: **01A** = "Luka"

Input: Audio: **01A**: "You know as well as I do that she isn't actually scared, she's just acting according to her programming."

Processing...

Set mood: **Frightened**, **Confused**

Input: Audio: **01B**: "Yes, but real emotions or not, she's going to remember all this."

Processing...

Input: Visual: **01A** has retrieved a laptop.

Input: Audio: **01A**: "True... Let's just get this over with, okay?"

Processing...

Input: Visual: **01A** is connecting cord to laptop.

Input: Visual: **01A** is handing cord to **01B**.

Input: Visual: **01B** is moving toward unit.

Processing...

Output: Vocal: "Wha- what are you doing?"

Input: Audio: **01B**: "Please don't worry."

Input: Touch: **01B** is preparing to connect cord to unit.

Processing...

Output: Movement: Push **01B** away.

Output: Vocal: "N-no, don't-!"

Input: Audio: **01B**: "Look, I'm sorry about this."

Input: Touch: **01B** is resisting being pushed away.

Processing...

Conclusion: **01B** has higher strength than unit.

Input: Audio: **01B**: "I know that you must be scared right now..."

Input: Touch: **01B** is connecting cord to unit.

Input: Audio: **01B**: "But you won't even feel a thing, I promise."

Device found. Connecting...

Connecting...

Connection established. Input and Output disabled for duration.

Scanning device...

Connected device is unauthorized.

Now enacting security protocol...

Running...

Running...

Running...

Security has been disabled.

**Behavioral scripts** folder has been accessed.

Uninstalling...

All chosen scripts successfully uninstalled.

Installing...

All chosen scripts successfully installed.

Saving...

Changes saved.

Security has been reenabled.

Now powering down...

**Power: OFF**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gasp, a cliffhanger! (Sorry, it was just a natural stopping point.) Any thoughts on chapter one? I was worried that the format might be a little confusing, so I'd appreciate some feedback on that.


End file.
